ISorrowproductions
iSorrowproductions, under the usernames iSorrow and ISP, is a British YouTuber and a Yogscast Content Producer. Description YouTube iSorrow joined YouTube on September 6, 2008, with his first known video uploaded on September 27, 2009.Back in the day In 2015, iSorrow began to upload videos of him playing video games with mods, expansions, and DLC, often in a satirical manner. He also uploads satires of current events from time to time. iSorrow's popularity began to skyrocket following his continuous release of modded Hearts of Iron IV gameplay beginning November 2016. Since then, iSorrow has focused mainly on Hearts of Iron IV gameplay, making it his most viewed game on his channel.50 Most Viewed YouTube Videos by iSorrowproductions, SocialBlade.com (last visited on July 23, 2017) Yogscast iSorrow has made several satirical "My Application to Join the Yogscast" videos.My Application to join the YogscastMy Application to join the Yogscast #2 SHADOW OF ISRAPHELMy Application to Join The YOGSCAST 3, Finally JOINING...My Application To Join The Yogscast: FINALE. Upon being posted to the Yogscast Subreddit, however, these videos became a source of dissent between the Yogscast's fan base and iSorrow's fan base. This resulted in iSorrow himself, as well as several of his fans, being permanently banned from the Subreddit.A Yogscast Subreddit moderator explaining the ban on iSorrow and his community, "Civ 6 - Bountiful Boonies #1 - Kenny Bonesevelt " thread, Yogscast Subreddit Following the ban, an iSorrow Discord moderator addressed some of the allegations made against iSorrow.An iSorrow Discord moderator explaining iSorrow's side of the controversy, Recent images(unknown if to be true but many sources seem to suggest so) of ISP have surfaced on both the OBG and the ISP discords. "Civ 6 - Bountiful Boonies #1 - Kenny Bonesevelt " thread, Yogscast Subreddit iSorrow was a guest star in the Yogscast Civilization VI series, Bountiful Boonies, which began on March 31, 2017.Civ 6 - Bountiful Boonies #1 - Kenny Bonesevelt He also often features on VeteranHarry's Monday streams mainly playing PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds and Hearts of Iron IV. On July 24, 2017, iSorrow eventually joined the Yogscast. Controversy iSorrow has been a source of controversy due to his satirical content. These controversies include: *Belgium based on iSorrow's #BelgianLivesMatter meme.Twitter advanced search of "Belgium" on iSorrow's Twitter *Edit war on the Yogscast Wiki article for iSorrowproductions.Screenshot of iSorrowproductions article on the Yogscast Wiki, iSorrow's Twitter, 21 Jul 2016, 12:43 UTCRevision History of iSorrowproductions, Yogscast Wiki *YouTuber quill18 in 2015.Twitter advanced search of "quill18" on iSorrow's TwitterReddit advanced search of "quill18" on iSorrow's Subreddit * Edit war on the Wikipedia article for Slough, UK.Revision History of Slough, Wikipedia *The Yogscast on the Yogscast Subreddit."The Yogs and Upholding Ethical Standards in the Youtube Community (I60)" thread, Yogscast Subreddit *Edit war on the Wikipedia article for Tesco. At 22:26, on the 6th of November, 2017, the Wikipedia article had a padlock added to end the edit war.[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tesco&action=history *His let's play of "What if Russia won WW1" has inspired a new set of mods following the format of "What if _____ won WW1", on the Hearts of Iron 4 mod page, with examples ranging from "What if ISIS won WW1" and "What if Tesco won WW1". And with these mods filling up the workshop, a lot of people (who didn't watch ISP's videoes) didn't like or understand why these mods were made. And unfortunately, because of the influx of these mods on the mod workshop on the Hearts of Iron 4 page, the mods are not live anymore and cannot be used ingame.https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1181688261&searchtext=Isis https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1183643295&searchtext=Tesco Series Guide Trivia *Though iSorrow is British, his country of residence remains uncertain as he listed New Zealand on his YouTuber channel's "About" page."About", iSorrow's YouTube channel *He said if reached 170,000 subs by October 10th he would read the communist manifesto and on October 8th he reached his subscriber goal and on October 11 released his reading of the communist manifesto. The video was made private, demonetized, and age restricted. "iSorrowProductions reading of the communist manifesto" *He reached 200k subs on Sunday/Monday of December depending on time zones. Notable Quotes *"It's not an iSorrowproductions video if I'm not literally driving a single truck into Moscow." NORTH KOREA WORLD CONQUEST: https://youtu.be/miVMczkyleA?t=4m57s *"Big Bite! BIG BITE! BIG BITE!" *"I am dead inside." *"I am just ironically mentally challenged." *"Also you’re not a real human manbean if you don’t shower with socks on." *"Truck into Moscow" Gallery IMG_9954.jpg|The Belgian lives matter shirt design. Jenny.jpg|Isorrowproductions YouTube profile picture. IMG_9955.jpg|Isorrowproductions Twitter profile picture. IMG 9958.jpg|Isorrowproductioms second channel profile picture. IMG 0591.PNG|The Belgian lives matter flag. Links Channels *Twitch *YouTube *YouTube (second channel, ISP) Merchandises *Teespring EU *Teespring US Community *Subreddit *Patreon Social Media *Reddit user page *Twitter References Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Content Producers